Hades vs Aby Ranking Debate
Overview The Hades vs ABY Ranking Debate is a debate that has been going in the community for quite some time. It is referring to what galaxy gate is the best to complete for gaining ranking points the fastest. Hades Gate The Hades gate is a galaxy gate which requires at least 4 players to begin. Below are the advantages and disadvantages of this gate when comparing to ABY: Advantages * You gain your UCB-100 ammo if enough ultra-elites are doing the gate. * You can earn lots of Honour points from this gate due to shared boosters. * You can play with other pilots to fight the hardest aliens in the game, the Emperor race. Disadvantages * You have to rely on other people before starting the galaxy gate. * You gain very little Experience Points compared to ABY from this gate. * Everyone has to be on the same page when completing the waves. Max Rankings: So in order to do this realistically, we need to not include aliens they may gain as rank points as it's extremely subjective. These are the following things we assume about your group: * 8 Ultra-Elite players. All using UCB-100 ammo. * 8 bo2 Honour Booster and is using UCB-100 ammo. The most common 'amount of honour earned from this gate will be 1,300,000. The Max Rankings: * The maximum you can make from this gate is 3 gates per hour which equal 72 Hades completed if it is done consistently. (As I said, this is so unlikely because of things such as sleeping, drinking and other important real-life needs). The maximum honour you can make from this gate is around 80,000,000. * Which is about 800,000 rank points on Sunday with the double rewards event. ABY Gates The ABY gates refer to three starting galaxy gates in the game known as Alpha, Beta and Gamma. Below are the advantages and disadvantages of this gate, again comparing with the Hades Gate. Advantages * You gain huge amounts of Experience Points and Honour points from these gates. * You do not need to rely on anyone else to start doing them. * The Gamma gate takes roughly 2 Hades gates of time but gives over three times the amount of Experience Points. * You gain much more UCB-100 and other ammo from ABY. * When you are done spinning these gates you can do multiple in a row, way more than Hades. * Beta gives way more than Hades and takes about the same time to complete. * Arguably, you do not need Promerium on your lasers. Disadvantages * Three gates mean you may not get the ones you want. * Alpha gives 400,000 honour for a 10-minute gate, so gives slightly less than one Hades. * You do not gain LF-4s from ABY. * You may be lonely as it takes some willpower. * You cannot gain more rewards due to shared boosters. Summary At the end of the day, both these options are great for gaining rank and what someone prefers to do is preference. If you think there is more advantages or disadvantages please edit the page to include them ('troll edits will be undone immediately). Comments are also welcome as always. Trivia/Tips * During double rewards, both sides can earn rewards with over 1,000,000 honour points! * It is impossible to gain over a million rank points on any gate in one day due to human limitations. * The Surgeon further increases the number of rewards you gain. Category:Galaxy gates Category:Community